


Welcome home.

by Moiself



Series: Sir's Boy: Sub Dean Ambrose [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cock Cage, Collared Dean, Dean Is A Good Boy, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sir can be whoever you want, Sub Dean, Surprises, absence makes the heart grow fonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir has to go out of town for a meeting...a follow on from Butterflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home.

Sir sat on the edge of the bed and trailed his hand lightly up the outside of his Boy's toned thigh, letting it come to rest on his narrow hip, his thumb sweeping back and forth along the ridge of muscle. He let his eyes take in the glorious sight standing in front of him for a moment.

His Dean, his Boy, hands clasped behind his back, eyes downcast in perfect submission.

"Last chance to change your mind Boy. If you're not sure you need to tell me now."

"Yes Sir, I'm fine. Green. Green Sir. Thank you."

Sir smiled, proud of his Boy for wanting this, proud of him for remembering his manners.

He was such a good Boy.

Slipping the first piece of the gleaming cock cage out of its black cloth bag he carefully passed it over Dean's cock and balls until the shining ring sat flush against the clean shaven skin of his crotch. Only the tiniest hitch in his Boy's steady breathing betrayed his reaction to the chilled metal making contact with his warm body.

The cage proper followed, Sir passing the elegantly curved metal over Dean's stirring cock. He slid it over the pin with ease and secured it with a tiny brass padlock, connecting both parts together and locking the device in place. The long chain holding the key was draped around Sir’s neck for safekeeping, easily taken for a quirky style statement.

His hands moved to Dean's ass, pulling him closer so he could leave his habitual kiss on the smooth skin just above the ring.

He sat back and admired the view once more.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now Boy. Now go dress before I change my mind about this whole trip..."

Dean made his way carefully, mindful of the fresh presence of the cock cage, across to the dresser and took out a pair of gym shorts and a long sleeved shirt, putting them on quickly and returning to kneel at Sir’s feet.

Sir reached out and brushed Dean’s hair out of his eyes, then tucked a hand under his arm, drawing him up onto his lap.

“My car for the airport will be here soon. I just need to know you’re clear on the rules, so what are they?”

“I’m not to leave the grounds until you come back tomorrow unless there’s an emergency. If I have to leave for any reason there’s a spare key for the padlock on the bookshelf in your office...I have to take my cage off.”

“And what else?”

“You’ll skype me tonight, text first and I have five minutes to be ready for your call.”

He smiled, already looking forward to talking to Sir, even though he hadn’t even left yet.

“That’s right, well remembered. Good Boy. Whatever else you do is up to you. Only exception…”

“Nothing sexual.”

“Such a good Boy.”

Sir rewarded Dean with a passionate kiss, separating only when the alert message from the car service came through to his phone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dean knelt on the living room floor, the laptop open on the coffee table in front of him, ready for Sir’s video call. He’d spent the day busy about the house, catching up with all the little jobs that tend to get forgotten until a day off rolls around. He felt Sir’s absence keenly, taking comfort from the chastity device between his legs and the collar around his neck, reminders of who he belonged to.

The incoming call alert tone sounded. Dean reached forward and clicked accept then returned to his correct position as the image started to come through.

His eyes flew as wide as his smile when Sir’s face filled the screen.

“Good evening Sir.”

“There’s my Boy. Have you been good today? What did you do?”

Dean told him what he had been doing all day, happy and animated at Sir’s interest. Once he finished recounting his day, Sir told him a little of how he had spent his time, how his flight had been, how the meeting had gone, what the hotel was like...and about the woman in the hotel bar who had been throwing herself at him.

“...as if she stood a chance. As if I don’t have the perfect Boy waiting for me at home.”

He leaned in closer to the screen, almost as if he was trying to reach Dean, before sighing loudly and sitting back in seat. He adjusted the screen of his laptop, allowing Dean to see more of him in the frame.

“So perfect, Boy. Look at me. Look how hard I am. Just talking to you...seeing you there.”

He ran his hand over the growing tent in the shorts he was wearing.

“On your knees for me...waiting…”

As Dean watched attentively, he slipped a hand underneath the waistband of his shorts and pulled his hard cock free. He stroked himself lazily, keeping eye contact with his Boy through the camera.

“See how hard you make me Boy? I can’t wait to get home. Feel your sweet mouth on me, taking it all, those precious lips of yours stretched…”

Sir’s hand picked up speed, precum leaking from his slit, his thumb smearing it over his cock, easing his strokes. Dean’s own dick began to grow hard, straining against the confines of his cage, his lips parting as he watched.

His interest, and the fact that despite his interest, Dean did not allow himself to drop posture, did not go unnoticed by Sir.

“I know you want my cock...maybe it’s not your mouth you want me to take...maybe you want me to take your tight ass. Is that it Boy? You want to feel all this filling your hole with my cum? Is that it?”

“Whatever you wish Sir...my only desire is to please you. Take me whatever way you see fit. I’m your Boy.”

His Boy’s words fuelled Sir’s strokes, bringing him to climax, his cum spilling over his fist.

“My Boy, my precious Boy...I’ll see you tomorrow. Remember I love you.”

“Goodnight Sir, I love you too.”

With that, the screen went dark.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 

Sir sighed as he opened his front door and stepped through. The meeting had gone well, but it was still a long way to go and a lot of travelling to fit into two days. He set his bag down and turned to set his keys on the hall table, dropping them when his eyes fell upon an unexpected sight.

His Boy, kneeling perfectly for him at the foot of the stairs, wearing nothing but his collar, cage and a look of complete adoration. 

  
Sir crossed the hallway at speed and reached down to Dean, raising him to his feet. Hunger racing through him, he turned his Boy round to face the wall and ran a hand over his ass to discover that his good Boy had made himself ready, his sweet pucker stretched and slicked up with lube. None of this, not the prep or the waiting to greet he had asked for. This had all been Dean's idea.   
  
Sir wasted no time in burying himself in Dean. Without a word, he shoved his jeans and underwear down and slammed his cock into his Boy’s perfect ass. His pace was fast and furious, his thrusts possessive, hungry.

Soon his hot cum was marking up his Boy on the inside, his lips and teeth marking up his neck and shoulders as Sir grunted through his release, a barely audible 'you missed me Boy' being growled into Dean’s ear.

  
Sir collapsed down onto the stairs as he withdrew, wrapping Dean up in a tight embrace and pulling him in at last for a surprisingly gentle kiss. He didn’t give a single damn about the cold stair on his bare ass, or the cum and lube dribbling down his thigh from where Dean was sat on his lap.

His perfect, precious Boy was in his arms and all was right with his world. 

  
Sir reached to the chain around his neck for the key to the cage and slipped it off. He unfastened the lock and carefully removed the device. He wrapped his hand around Dean's freed cock at last and slowly worked him to climax. All the while still kissing Dean, breaking up the kisses with muttered words of praise.

“Such a good Boy…”

 


End file.
